


Welcome Home.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Feudalverse [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry brings Jon to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Series warnings: It's a medieval society with all the Machiavellian twists you'd imagine. Expect some rough sex, noncon. Don't let that put you off, though. We'll warn for specific parts' potential squickage.
> 
> Warning: Consent issues.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, and it has nothing to do with reality. There's no relation between the actors who have the faces associated with the characters we've created.

The start from court begins early, Jon kissing Sean good-bye as the boy's barely awake, and the journey is long, the general's estate far enough to the north to make it in a day provided there's little stopping. Still, the sun is setting when they arrive at the sprawling castle, its walls low and stretched out around the top of the crest, making it the highest point in the region. Jon thinks it might even be bigger than he remembers, having been here only a couple times before.

"You've expanded the outer fortress?" Jon pulls up his horse as they enter the courtyard.

Gerry's impressed that Jon noticed. "Yes," he says. He lets the groom take the reins. "Last year." He's enjoyed the journey, being able for the first time to study Jon all he wants.

"Why?" Jon nods when another groom reaches up for his reins, releases them and dismounts. "Can't imagine there's a military need. You're not really in danger here."

Gerry dismounts and pats the flank of his horse. "No, not a military need, per se, but the lack of adequate fortifications was a constant annoyance."

"Well, you're nicely tucked in now." Jon walks toward the castle's keep, looking around. It's not a bad place, except for the man who owns it, he thinks, and it seems well-inhabited, people milling about, several staring at him. _My prison. How quaint._ "How many live inside the walls?"

"Three hundred and five, not counting your servants." Gerry nods back towards them. "They'll settle in well."

"Yes. Thank you for allowing me to bring them." Jon nods at Gerry. He hadn't brought as many as he might if he were going to be on his own, just enough to feel comfortable. "I assume your people will direct them to their quarters."

"They will." Gerry looks up at the keep and smiles slowly. It's good to be home. "May I conduct you inside, your highness?"

_Your highness. At least he's still being polite._ "Of course, General." Jon steps ahead of Gerry into the open doorway, waiting on his keeper to catch up, take the lead.

Gerry easily pulls in front of Jon and he leads him through the hallways, down into his private wing. "Here is where I expect you will be spending the most of your time. The library is here, and your quarters will be here." Gerry opens the door wide. "I hope they are satisfactory."

"The fact I have my own quarters is a good start," Jon says, stepping over the threshold. The room's immense, the bed ornate. "And windows, even. My cage has a view."

Gerry ignores the cage remark. "You will have your privacy," he says, "but that does not mean that you won't see me." _I didn't spend months maneuvering your brother to be denied now._ "When I am here, we will eat dinner together."

"And what am I to do the rest of the time?" Jon walks across the room, runs his hand over the bed's tall mahogany posts. "At court, I had duties. Here, am I to be nothing more than your companion?"

"I'm sure you'll find ways to amuse yourself." Gerry watches Jon look over the room, smiling to himself. The boy will come to like it here. "If you grow bored, I'm sure I can find ways to keep you busy."

"I don't doubt that." Jon doesn't trust at all what Gerry's ways might be, but for the moment he has to have faith that Gerry's desire to keep Jude an ally outweighs any other motive. "I have powers in the house? Control of the staff?"

"Of course. And in the morning, I'll show you the stables. I expect you'll want to spend some of your time riding around the grounds."

"That would be nice. Someone could perhaps show me around. I doubt it would be wise to go off on my own too far."

Gerry fingers the wood of the bed posts. "I've devoted this week to seeing to your comfort." He smiles at Jon. "I hope you won't mind if I show you around, instead of delegating it to one of my servants."

Jon hadn't expected any less. "I should be honoured, you taking such time out for me. I doubt a bride would get as much attention." He returns the smile, slightly uncomfortable at Gerry's proximity, which is getting closer by the minute.

He's taking it slow. Seduction should always be slow. Even if it takes days, it will be worth it. "If there's anything I can get for you, or have sent. I meant what I said before, Jon. I want you to enjoy your time here."

_My time here. My sentence._ "For the moment, I think I'd like to rest. It has been a long day. Would taking to bed be permitted?"

"Certainly." Gerry walks over to the windows and closes the drapes. "Would you like some food brought in?"

"No. I will be fine, and I'm not really very hungry. Just tired."

Gerry nods. "Very well. Would you like some help getting undressed?"

Jon turns, stares at Gerry. "Is that a personal offer?"

Gerry moves closer to Jon, smiling all the while. "Yes."

Jon backs up, but there's nowhere to go except against the bed. "I can manage on my own," he murmurs. "I usually don't have someone help."

"I insist," Gerry murmurs, following Jon back against the wall. "A man of your statue should have someone helping him get ready for bed."

"It's really all right." Jon's manages not to fall onto the bed, keeping himself on his feet and pressing his back against the wall. "I'd prefer you not touch me."

_I'm sure you do._ "What about a small touch?" he murmurs, then leans in and presses a kiss to Jon's lips.

"No." Jon mutters the word into the kiss, pushing himself back, trying to blend into the stone, anything to get away from the kiss.

He doesn't have to. Gerry pulls back, licking his lips slowly. "Delicious," he says softly, then smirks. "A taste of what's to come."

"I don't think so." Jon slides down the wall, moves out into the room. "The marriage is on paper, General, an alliance and nothing more."

"Of course it is." Gerry's tone is more light and understanding than mocking, but there is force of will behind it. Jon is more to him than an alliance and Gerry will stop at nothing to have him. "I will see you in the morning, Jon."

"Good night," Jon mutters, keeping his distance.

"Good night," Gerry says, and he flashing a promising smile at Jon. "Have pleasant dreams."


End file.
